


at the end of the day

by VITRI0L



Series: pain [3]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Gen, Hurt not much comfort, Sad Ending, Tommy centric, no beta we die like l’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: Tommy pulls Tubbo out of the Manberg festival debris.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968457
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> yeahh, i’m still doing this series. i’m thinking there will be four works in total. 
> 
> enjoy!

_don’t pity the dead_

Tommy threw the wooden planks, uncaring of where they’d land. His focus was solely on the person below all the rubble.

The teen reached down and grabbed Tubbo’s outstretched arm. His best friend gasped loudly as he helped him stand, the brunet’s free hand covering a wound in his side. At the sight of blood spreading through the older’s suit jacket, Tommy could feel the slashes on his back and right arm throb.

He ignored the humming pain and slung Tubbo’s arm around his shoulders, arm around the others waist, keeping him up. 

Tommy looked back at the rubble, anger coursing through him at the sight that greeted him. Blood seeped out from the wood and dirt, making it look as though the debris of the building was bleeding out. 

And the teen saw him. He was stuck out of the rubble, lower body pinned and a metal pole impaling his abdomen. 

And he was alive.

Those brown eyes held so much pain. Tommy felt disappointment and regret replaced the anger at the sorry sight of the man he thought of like a brother. 

_He doesn’t deserve my fucking pity,_ the teen snapped at himself, unable to push the disappointment out.

Tubbo gasped again, quieter this time, and Tommy quickly turned his attention back to the other. 

“Let’s go, big man,” he said, sounding more hopeful than he truly felt.

Tommy helped his best friend stumble along. He didn’t know where they were going, all he knew was that they were walking the dirt road, away from Manberg. 

_There’s no one... left alive... No one to fucking help us,_ Tommy thought.

Tommy ignored the way his muscle screamed for him to stop. His wounds steadily leaked blood into his clothes, making them sickly sticky and warm. Tommy didn’t care. He just wanted - _needed_ \- to get Tubbo out of there.

“Tommy,” said brunet choked out.

The blond set his jaw, and stared ahead. Some part of him knew that they would make it far. He didn’t care, he couldn’t care. They just needed to keep walking. He readjusted the way he held on to the brunet’s arm, struggling to keep the other upright.

“Tommy,” Tubbo called again, and Tommy could hear the pain in his tone.

“Tubbo, no... we need to keep moving,” he said sternly.

Tears burned his eyes, threatening to spill over.

Tommy felt Tubbo grab his uniform jacket with his bloodied hand. His friend tugged on the arm around his shoulder, and Tommy let him do so. Suddenly, he was so goddamn tired. So, he let his grip on Tubbo’s waist go slack and watched as his friend slide rather harshly to the ground.

He looked down at Tubbo, who was on his back, hand covering his side once more. Brown eyes look at him with pain and the slightest bit of relief reflecting the red sky above.

Tommy wondered how it ended up like this.

_pity the living_

“Lay down,” Tubbo told him, kindness and a little humor in his soft voice.

Tommy wiped some of the blood from his eye, the cut on his brow suddenly bothering him.

_I should refuse._

But, he was too tired to. Instead, the blond did as his friend asked, quickly taking the spot in the dirt next to him. The pressure on his bleeding back made his whole body set on fire, but it didn’t bother Tommy. 

Because Tubbo grinned at him, and all the pain was quickly washed away. That toothy, wobbly grin of his, the one that Tommy had rarely seen recently. Such a little action had such a big impact and Tommy immediately forgot all about their suffering.

“What are you grinning at?” he asked plainly.

The teen was thrown back into realty when the brunet began to sob uncontrollably. Broken cries filled Tommy’s ears and the river of tears shone in the low light of the end of the day. 

Sadness, guilt and nostalgia made his stomach twist as Tubbo struggled to speak.

“I can’t believe... he actually did it... I was so scared...” was what he managed.

Tommy felt his heart break again, and a part of him wanted to stab Wilbur for making Tubbo cry like that.

“I know, Tubbo,” the teen mumbled sadly.

Another broke cry escaped the brunet’s throat, cutting through Tommy’ soul. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he brushed away furiously. 

“I never understood... how bad betrayal truly was... is this how Wil felt, Tommy? Like there wasn’t anything good left in the world??”

Tommy wished he had the answers as Tubbo continued to break down, hands flying up to cover his eyes. Shakily, the teen tugged his friend’s hands away from his face, holding them between his own.

Tears flow freely and he looked into those broken eyes. They’re searching his own, reflecting all the suffering Tommy felt back at him.

“Tommy, are we - are we going... to die?”

Of course, Tommy lied to him.

“No.”

The words sounded so strong it made Tommy wish he could believe them. But they weren’t enough, and he knew Tubbo knew that too.

 _That debris... that shit must have hit something important,_ Tommy thought bitterly as his energy continued to seep from his body.

His hands shook gently around his friends.

“I love you,” Tubbo managed breathily.

Tommy turned his whole upper body towards the brunet, the sweetness of those words blocking out the blinding, tingling pain in his body. He gazed at his friend, happiness crowding his mind.

“As do I, big man,” Tommy tried, but his throat was too dry to get the words out.

Tubbo smiled weakly, and the blond knew that he understood. The brunet aggressively pushed himself up, and before Tommy could protest, he crushed the blond into a bruising hug.

Tommy felt his body go numb, and he could no longer feel the slimy blood pooling beneath him. He wrapped Tubbo in his embrace, so happy to be with his best friend. 

Tubbo laughed breathily, breathing getting more ragged and shallow.

Tommy was pleased at the memories that came back to him, thought he’d never have admitted it. They were all the friend’s greatest moments together. Tommy most liked the one were he and Tubbo sat in the older’s bee field as Mellohi and Cat played on loop in the jukebox nearby.

He hugged the brunet tighter and felt laughter bubble in his chest. 

He let it ring out loudly.

_and above all, those who live without love_

They died together, in the middle of the dirt path that lead back to Pogtopia. The friends didn’t get more than a few meters away from the destruction as the sun set and the moon rose. But that barely mattered now, and death took them together. 

Both now laid in the freezing night, corpses cold and holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> side note; i don’t agree with jk rowling’s opinions about trans ppl or the lgbtq+ community in general, i just find the quote fitting for the purposes of this fic.
> 
> anyways, have a nice day :)


End file.
